jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr.President
(German band) (English band) |type = Integrated Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = E |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Coco Jumbo, featured in Vento Aureo. It serves as a safe room for the protagonists during their mission. Appearance Mr.President grants a supernatural ability to Coco Jumbo and, as such, it doesn't have a conventional appearance. It is, however, linked to a unique location accessed with an ornate key embedded within a transparent precious stone. The room created by Mr.President resembles that of a hotel room, containing several pieces of comfortable furniture, a functioning television set and a refrigerator holding drinks. However, it does not include a bathroom.Chapter 487, The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (2) Ability Mr.President has no combat ability whatsoever, but its power to have an entire room's space inside a turtle makes it very useful as a mobile hiding spot. Hidden Room When one places a special key into the depression located on Coco Jumbo's shell, they can access a room "within the turtle".Chapter 486, The Express Train Heading Towards Florence (1) This activation method, however, appears to have been trained.Artbook: JOJOVELLER: STANDS, p.136 By simply approaching the hand on the key, one can "sink" inside Coco Jumbo and find themselves in a plain room inside the animal. Inversely, by only raising the arm, the room's occupant can exit the turtle. Removing the key from the shell's depression forcibly ejects the room's occupants.Chapter 503, Baby Face (4) The transparent jewel on the key allows people to peek from either side of the room's ceiling, although those outside may see them as very small, while those inside will see people many times taller than them.Chapter 502, Baby Face (3) It may indicate that people actually shrink in order to fit inside Coco Jumbo. The room doesn't protect its occupants from Stand powers, thus The Grateful Dead's power which affects everything within its range could age Team Bucciarati hidden inside the room, as well as Green Day's mold being able to breach the entrance.Chapter 488, The Grateful Dead (1) Thankfully for the occupants, moving the turtle around or even inclining it won't affect the room. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= MrPresident.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' MrPresident profile.png|Stand stats BrunoCJ.png|Ability demonstration MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati within the room Mr President Key Color.png|Mr.President with the key fitted in |-| Anime= Mr. President Stats.png|Mr.President's stats Team Bucciarati within the room.png|Team Bucciarati within the room King crimson trapped.png|Trapping The Boss inside |-| Game= Coco Jumbo 2.png|Team Bucciarati within the room |-| Other= Mr._President.jpg|Mr.President figure Trivia *The Stand was tentatively named " " by Araki before the release of the artbook JOJO A-GO!GO!."Feelin’ JOJO"! ~Part 5 Q & A~" ( "Weekly Shōnen Jump" Issue 9, 1998) References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Shared Stands Category:Integrated Stands